e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
E-Series
The E-Series are a group of robots constructed by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. The E-Series were created to serve Eggman and destroy Sonic. The E-100 Series *E-100 Alpha (More commonly known as ZERO) * E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma *E-102 Chaos Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-107 Theta *E-121 Phi *E-123 Omega Other E-Series Robots *E-01 Baby Kiki *E-02 Rhino-Tank *E-03 Sweeper *E-04 Leon *E-05 Boa-Boa *E-06 Bladed Spinner (Spina) *E-07 Ice Bot *E-08 Kart Kiki *E-09 Buyoon *E-10 Cop Speeder *E-15 Spiky Spinner (Spiked Spina) *E-16 Electro Spinner (Thunder Spina) *E-17 Ghora *E-19 Egg Keeper *E-20 Kiki *E-22 Beat *E-24 Jetso *E-25 Duo Jet *E-26 Bomb Jet *E-27 Hyper Jet *E-28 Mecha Fish *E-29 Egg Pirate *E-31 Gola *E-32 Unidus *E-1000 *E-1001 Egg Pawn *E-1002 Egg Flapper *E-1003 Cameron *E-1004 Klagen *E-1005 Egg Knight *E-1006 Egg Hammer *E-1007 Heavy Egg Hammer *E-1008 Falco *E-1009 Egg Bishop *E-1010 Egg Magician *E-1011 Casino Pawn *E-1012 Rhino Liner *E-1013 Rook *E-2000 *E-2000R *E-10000R *E-10000G *E-10000Y *E-10000P Sonic X E-Series *E-11 Beacon - Episodes 4 & 12. Beacon is a purple bird robot, which Eggman first activated to help him retrieve a Chaos Emerald, but it is destroyed by Sonic. Eggman later activates a second Beacon model to help ward off an attack by G.U.N.'s air force. *E-12 Behemoth - Episodes 1, 11, 12, & 28. Giant massproduced humanoid robot that protects Eggman's base. Sonic destroys several of them before finding Eggman. One of the few recurring robots from the series. *E-13 Guardbot - Episode 1, 11-13. Basically a machine gun turret on tank treads. One of these robots break Eggman's Chaos Emerald device, and is as such the reason why everyone is sent to Earth. Ironically, it is number 13, which is considered an unlucky number, and broke Eggman's device. *E-14 Sneezer - Episodes 1, 11, and 12. A missle-launching robot that protects Dr. Eggman's headquarters. Two boxy launchers make up its 'arms', while an extra trio of missles adorn its head. *E-18 Guerra-Hard - Episode 13. *E-21 Ballios - Episode 10. A team of athletic robots built for playing baseball. They challenge Sonic and co. to a game, the winner of which gets a Chaos Emerald. They are beaten and destroyed. A Ballios is 120 cm tall and weighs 120 kg. *E-23 Missile Wrist - Episode 3. Missile Wrist is equipped with missile-like grappling hooks attached to retractable cords in place of its hands. To start his campaign to take over Earth, Eggman unleashes Missile Wrist to cause havoc in Station Square, only for it to be destroyed by Sonic. *E-35 Funfun - Episode 12. A giant yellow bird robot with an equally giant fan that is used to stop Sonic and his friends from getting a Chaos Emerald. It is powerful enough to blow away the X-Tornado, but is destroyed regardless. Funfun was 9 meters tall and weighed 3 tons. *E-38 Octoron - Episode 9. An octopus robot that Eggman uses in order to try to drown Sonic. It fails and is destroyed. *E-39 Quizon - Episode 9. An army of construsction robots with four arms with various tools. Eggman uses them to build a theme park in his image, and when Sonic arrives they combine into a long snake-like robot that is destroyed by Amy. A Quizon is one metre tall and weighs 150 kg. *E-40 Egg Fortress - Sonic X Episodes 15-20, 47. Following the subsequent destruction of his original headquarters, Dr. Eggman reappeared from under the wreakage with a new mobile air fortress. Purple in color, the ship was designed with a trio of massive drills, one on the prow and two on the wings. A retractable bridge and three gigantic rocket engines added to this ships apearance. Armed with a battery of flak cannons and missle launchers, the Egg Fort also carries a pair of high-powered Egg Blasters, which in it's initial usage nearly destroyed the X-Tornado outright. After numerous defeats and repair work, Eggman retired the Egg Fort in Episode 20 in favor of the Egg Fort 2. The Egg Fort was ressurrected in Episode 47, having been commandeered by GUN forces into a airship of their own to combat Eggman's new Egg Battleship. It is uncertain what happened to the craft after the assault on the equator. *E-42 Torole - Episode 15. A bipedal walker robot armed with a wrecking ball that beared resemblance to one of the bosses in one of the first Sonic the Hedgehog games. It was destroyed by the heroes. Torole was 12 meters tall and weighed 40 tons. *E-43 Falcon - Episode 15. Massproduced orange bird robot. Several chase Sonic, but he hops on and rides one to the Egg Fort. *E-45 Sumo-man - Episode 21. Eggman sends Sumo-man, an extremely strong, but unintelligent robot, to stop Sonic from winning a race with Sam Speed. Too big and slow to catch Sonic, Sumo-man takes it out on himself, hitting himself in the face. Underestimating his own strength, Sumo-man is sent flying and crashes into Eggman's base. Sumo-man was 12 meters tall and weighed 30 tons. *E-47 Pumpty - Episode 5. Not to be confused with Humpty, a robot from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. *E-51 Intelligente (US)/Teacher Robot (Japan) - Episode 6. Intelligente is a robot teacher designed to interact with kids, and Eggman intended for him to brainwash the children into liking him. However, Intelligente became loved himself, and did not want to serve Eggman. He was forced into it again, He attacked Sonic with his "homework attack" (a missile launcher hidden under his hat) but sonic dodged all his missiles and destroyed him. *E-57 Clurken - Episode 16. A jellyfish robot sent to stop Sonic from acquiring an underwater Chaos Emerald. It was destroyed. Clurken was 27 meters tall and weighed 12 tons. *E-65 Gorru-Gaooh - Episode 18. A gorilla robot piloted by Decoe and Bocoe. It uses camouflage technology that renders it invisible, but Sonic destroys it regardless. Gorru-Gaooh was 8 meters tall and weighed 10 tons. *E-66 Da-Dai-Oh - Episode 22. A gigantic robot that Eggman brings with him during his vacation. It looks like a large metallic dome with legs, arms, and a head where Eggman is seated. It had extendable arms and spiked balls for hands, but was destroyed when it slipped on some unsteady ground. It was 100 meters tall and weighed 1000 tons. *E-70 Noizi - Episode 11. A robot equipped with super powerful sound wave generators, Noizi was set to guard Eggman's fortress. He nearly defeated Topaz and Rouge, but was bested when Rouge threw a bomb into its main speaker and set it off. Noizi was 8.2 meters tall and weighed 2.5 tons. *E-74 Weazo - Episode 23. A large green weasel-like robot equipped with a flamethrower, Weazo comes along to help Eggman retrieve the purple Chaos Emerald. However, despite its power, it is beaten by a tag-team effort from Sonic and Knuckles. Weazo was 7 meters tall and weighed 14 tons. *E-77 Lucky - Episode 25. Designed to be the ultimate lucky charm, Lucky's ridiculous and clumsy body is covered in good luck charm symbols. Lucky was dispatched to locate the seventh Chaos Emerald, but wasn't doing a good job because it kept falling over. Eventually, Lucky found it, and was going to give it to Sonic. Caught in a battle between Eggman and G.U.N., Lucky turned out to live up to his name, constantly dodging attacks that should have destroyed him. He also has the ability to fly. Lucky later appeared in a fighting tournament, and made it to the semi-finals because for certain reasons, such as his opponents never showing up or were forced to leave before fighting began. Unfortunately, his luck ran out when he had to face Emerl, as his victory dance burned out the remaining energy in his power cells and subsequently shut-down. Lucky was one meter tall and weighed 100 kg. *E-88 Lightning Bird - Episode 24. An ostrich-like robot. Sonic destroys a few and gets a part of one stuck in his ear. A Lightning Bird was 13 meters tall and weighs 25 tons. *E-90 Super Sweeper - Episode 5. A giant spacecraft, Eggman dispatched it to suck up satellites to grind into robot parts. Equipped with powerful missiles and lasers, a powerful suction force, and the ability to fly higher and faster than Tails' Tornado, Sweeper was seemingly unbeatable. However, it was no match for the improved X Tornado, and was destroyed by Sonic. It looks remarkably similar to the airplane Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbirds. *E-91 Lady Ninja / Ku-no-ichi (Japan) - Episode 17. A robot based off of a female ninja, E-91 was equipped with shurikens, gliders, an electrocution net, a chain with a weight at the end that could either be small or turn into a wrecking ball, and an entire arsenal of different Ninjutsu techniques. Her name is a pun; the word "Kunoichi" means "Lady Ninja", but when the word is separated, it also means "91" (Ku-no-ichi). The Lady Ninja was dispatched to retrieve the red Chaos Emerald, but ran into trouble in the form of Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat. Eventually, she had Knuckles on the ropes, but Knuckles' human friend Hawk dumped water over her. Taking advantage, Knuckles hit her with a super punch, destroying her. Lady Ninja was 120 cm tall and weighed 200 kg. *E-99 Eggsterminator (US)/Egg Emperor (Japan) - Episode 26. The robot form of the Egg Fort II, the Eggsterminator was unleashed by Eggman when he was facing both Sonic and G.U.N.'s Beetle robots. Powered by six Chaos Emeralds, Eggsterminator could move faster and attack stronger than Sonic. Unfortunately, all the power sent him out of control, causing him to attack Sonic and co. without hesitation and glow an orange color. However, Eggsterminator was destroyed when Super Sonic, charged up with the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds, rammed through it multiple times. The Eggsterminator was named "Egg Emperor" in Japan, and the name may have been changed to avoid confusing it with the "Egg Emperor" from Sonic Heroes. *E-3000 Egg Mars - Episode 56. A large robot that Eggman deploys in battle against a frog-like Metarex and in his efforts to acquire a Chaos Emerald. It was destroyed by the Metarex. Category:E-Series Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mature Category:Villains